dontstarvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wagstaff
|Startitems = |Spawncode = wagstaff}} Robert Wagstaff ist ein Charakter in ''Don't Starve''. Er benötigt keine Erfahrungspunkte zum Freischalten und ist von Anfang an verfügbar. Er ist eine Schlüsselfigur in der Geschichte des Spiels, als Gründer der Voxola Radio Company und mutmaßlicher Schöpfer von WX-78. Obwohl er wie jeder andere Überlebende in der Konstanten gefangen zu sein scheint, scheint Wagstaff sich absichtlich dorthin begeben zu haben, um das verbotene Wissen zu suchen, das diese Welt enthält. Besondere Fähigkeiten Wagstaff hat Zugriff auf seinen eigenen Crafting-Tab namens Basteln, mit dem er verschiedene Arten von Brillen und 3 exklusive Gadgets herstellen kann. Alle Schutzbrillen beseitigen beim Tragen den Nachteil von Wagstaffs Kurzsichtigkeit und haben jeweils ihre eigene besondere Fähigkeit. Zusätzlich hat er einen exklusiven Gegenstand namens "Elektrisches Dingsbumbs", der für die Herstellung einiger seiner anderen Gegenstände benötigt wird. Der Basteln-Tab enthält folgende Gegenstände, die Wagstaff herstellen kann: * [[Brille|'Brille']] - Normale Brille für den allgemeinen Gebrauch, um Kurzsichtigkeit zu negieren. Wird als Zutat für die Herstellung anderer Schutzbrillen verwendet. Kann benutzt werden, um versteckte Gefahren aufzudecken. Hat eine Haltbarkeit von 10 Tagen. * [[Infrarot-Brille|'Infrarot-Brille']] - Ermöglicht Wagstaff, die Welt in einer Infrarot-Sicht zu sehen. Kann verwendet werden, um nicht von Charlie angegriffen zu werden. Hält 2 Tage lang an. * [[Visier|'Visier']] - Absorbiert 85% des physischen Schadens und hat eine Haltbarkeit von 600. Die Verdeckung versperrt an den Rändern des Bildschirms teilweise die Sicht des Spielers, so dass diese Brille außerhalb eines Kampfes aufgrund dieses Nachteils nicht getragen werden sollte. * [[Brenngläser|'Brenngläser']] - Schießt einen Feuerball ab, wenn Wagstaff ein Ziel angreift ohne etwas in der Hand zu halten (also nichts im Handslot ausgerüstet hat). Jeder Feuerball fügt beim Aufprall 50 Schadenspunkte zu erforderlich und setzt das Opfer in Brand. Die Haltbarkeit dieser Brille wird nur verringert, wenn sie für einen Angriff benutzt wird. Dies bedeutet, dass der Spieler sie theoretisch für immer tragen kann, um Wagstaffs Kurzsichtigkeit zu vermeiden. Hat 10 Verwendungen. * [[Teleschirm|'Teleschirm']] - Kurzstrecken-Teleportationsgerät, das Wagstaff zum nächsten Telipad teleportiert, sofern sich der Spieler in Reichweite befindet. Der Teleschirm kann nur in einer begrenzten Reichweite zum empfangenden Telipad genutzt werden. Wenn der Spieler zu weit von einem Telipad entfernt ist, kann er sich nicht dorthin teleportieren. Das Licht oben auf dem Gerät zeigt an, wie weit der Spieler von einem Telipad entfernt ist. Es leuchtet grün, wenn sich ein Telipad in der Nähe befindet, wird jedoch anfangen zu blinken und immer schneller blinken, je weiter sich der Spielerdavon entfernt, begleitet von einem Ton, der jedes Blinken akkustisch wiedergibt. Wenn das Licht vollständig aus geht und keine Geräusche macht, ist der Spieler zu weit entfernt und muss näher an das Telipad heranrücken, bevor er sich dorthin teleportieren kann. Es hat 10 Verwendungen. * [[Telipad|'Telipad']] - Die Empfangsplattform für den Teleschirm, die auf dem Boden platziert wird. Wagstaff teleportiert sich zum nächsten Telipad, wenn er den Teleschirm benutzt und in der Reichweite des Telipads ist. Wenn mehr als ein Telipad vorhanden ist und der Spieler auf einem von ihnen steht, wird er zum nächstgelegenen Telipad teleportiert. Auf diese Weise kann der Spieler zwischen zwei Punkten der Welt hin und her teleportieren. * [[Stampfer|'Stampfer']] - Ein großes Gerät, das bei Aktivierung auf den Boden schlägt und eine Stoßwelle erzeugt, die Strukturen und Bäume zerstört und Kreaturen und dem Spieler leichten Schaden zufügt, wenn sie sich in seiner Reichweite befinden. Am häufigsten werden Bäume gefarmt, indem eine Menge von ihnen im Radius des Stampfers gepflanzt werden, und dieser, nachdem die Bäume ausgewachsen sind, verwendet wird, um alle gleichzeitig zu fällen. Ein weiterer Vorteil von Wagstaff ist sein hoher Wert von 225 Hungerpunkten, der es ihm ermöglicht, mit einem vollem Bauch 3 Tage lang ohne Essen zu überleben bevor der Hunger auf 0 sinkt. Er ist der einzige Charakter, der dies kann. Im ''Hamlet'' DLC schützen alle exklusiven Kopfbedeckungen von Wagstaff vor dem Nebel der Feuchtphasen-Jahreszeit, sodass er sich mit voller Geschwindigkeit bewegen kann. Darüber hinaus ermöglicht ihm seine Brille, Sonderbare Objekte zu identifizieren. Nachteile Wagstaff ist kurzsichtig, was bedeutet, dass er ohne seine Brille nicht in der Lage ist, weiter als 4 Entfernungseinheiten zu sehen. Außerhalb seiner Sichtlinie erscheint alles verschwommen. Wenn man mit dem Cursor über ein verschwommenes Objekt fährt, erhält das Objekt einen zufälligen Namen. Er hat eine Reihe von Untersuchungszitaten nur für verschwommene Objekte - alles Variationen darüber, wie er nicht bestimmen kann, was das Objekt ist. Warmbleiben und Verstand wahren kann bei Wagstaff schwierig werden, da die Brillen den Kopf-Slot einnehmen und immer getragen werden müssen, wenn der Spieler klar sehen möchte. Er hat auch einen "empfindlichen Magen" und erleidet 3 Schaden, wenn er Rohkost isst. Tipps * Eine guter Ort für eine Base für Wagstaff ist beim Schweinekönig, da die Schweine sowohl für Schweinehäute getötet werden können, die zur Herstellung von Brillen gebraucht werden, als auch für Fleisch, das beim Schweinekönig gegen Gold getauscht werden kann, das auch zur Herstellung von Brillen verwendet wird. * Die Brenngläser verlieren nicht an Haltbarkeit, wenn sie ausgerüstet sind und nicht im Kampf eingesetzt werden. Wenn man sie also nicht als Waffe einsetzt, hat man effektiv gesehen unbegrenzt die volle Sicht. * Das Visier kann auch für die dauerhafte Umgehung der Kurzsichtigkeit genutzt werden, solange dieser nicht durch Angriffe an Haltbarkeit verliert und einem die kleine Einschränkung des Sichtfeldes nichts ausmacht. * Mit dem Telipad und Teleschirm kann man problemlos zwischen den Inseln in Shipwrecked und insbesondere den Hamlet-Welten hin- und herreisen. * Der Stampfer ist ein effektiver Weg, um neutrale Kreaturen wie Büffel, Königliche Wächter oder sogar Elchgansküken indirekt zu töten. * Die Brille kann in dem Basisspiel oder in der Welt von Reign of Giants verwendet werden, um versteckte Tentakel überall auf dem Bildschirm zu erkennen. Trivia * Wagstaffs Audiodateien wurden im Hamlet Early-Access-Update vom 27. Februar 2019 hinzugefügt. Sie wurden im Update vom 18. März 2019 wieder entfernt. * Wagstaff wurde am 18. April 2019 zusammen mit Wheeler offiziell in den Early Access Beta-Branch von aufgenommen.Game Update - 327257 Beitrag im Klei-Forum vom 18. April 2019. * Wenn Wagstaff Schaden nimmt, werden sein Aussehen und seine Stimme verzerrt. Je schlechter sein Gesundheitszustand ist, desto verzerrter wird er. * Wenn Wagstaff keine Brille trägt, kann er Kreaturen und Objekte mit anderen benannten Objekten verwechseln. Dies schließt Warbucks oder nicht implementierte Funktionen wie den Heuschnupfenhut ein. * Wenn Wagstaff keine Brille trägt, behält jedes zufällige Objekt die Bezeichnung, die es von Wagstaff erhalten hat. Wenn ein Büffel also die Bezeichnung "Grasbüschel" bekommt, kann man später zurückkommen und den selben Büffel anhand dieser Bezeichnung identifizieren. * Im Roadmap-Forumsbeitrag, in dem er zum ersten Mal angeteasert worden ist, wurde er als "Mysteriöser Erfinder, der sich genau dort befindet, wo er sein wollte" beschrieben.Forums Update: Don't Starve: Hamlet Roadmap Beitrag im Klei-Forum vom 15. Februar 2019. * Wagstaff ist die einzige Ergänzung zur Originalbesetzung von Don't Starve, die nicht in ''Don't Starve Together'' enthalten ist. Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Don't Starve